Amor imposible
by emi-nekiito
Summary: Miyako a sido transferida a una universidad, llama la atención indudablemente de cierto joven, ella es muy atenta, eso confunde los sentimientos de él ¿pero que pasaría si todo ese tiempo ha sido solo un amor imposible?


**¡Hola!**

**Cuanto tiempo, ha pasado mucho desde que publiqué una historia y hacerlo de nuevo se siente genial :3**

**Ésta vez les traigo un fic medio trágico y está basado en algo que está sucediendo en mi vida y decidí sacarle provecho xD**

**Y no se preocupen continuaré mi otro fic, pero mi compu donde tenía el archivo se echó a perder y no tengo respaldo del capítulo que planeaba subir D: tengo que reescribir todo el cap desde cero y es dificil, en especial porque ha sufrido modificaciones :S**

.

**No las distraigo más y a leer :3 por cierto si ven alguna incoherencia es porque me he pasado toda la madrugada escribiendo, la acabo de terminar así que digamos que está "recién salido del horno" o en este caso ¿mente? hahaha :P**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí mencionado no son de mi propiedad, únicamente la historia me pertenece y sí que me pertenece ^^'**

* * *

><p>Capítulo Único<p>

Brick observó a aquella chica rubia caminar entre los alumnos haciéndose notar al instante por su belleza y esbelto cuerpo, todos los chicos se le quedaban viendo, en su rostro se podía apreciar cierta confusión-. "_Es nueva" _–pensó al verla tan desubicada.

No podía apartar su mirada de ella era como un ángel, por un momento pensó en acercarse a ella y decirle si la podía en ayudar en algo pero al parecer no era el único con la idea, varios chicos se acercaron a ella con la misma intención así que Brick decidió solo admirar la escena.

Ella respondía con amabilidad y les explicaba lo que necesitaba, al parecer tenía que llegar a su nuevo salón o eso creyó Brick, checó la hora en su celular y vio que llegaba justo a tiempo a su clase así que se marchó, dejando a aquella rubia rodeada de varios chicos.

.

.

.

.

Al entrar al salón que no era muy grande, sino lo ideal para que entraran 16 personas contando al profesor, se sentó en su habitual lugar la esquina. Pasó ignorando a sus compañeros que charlaban amenamente entre ellos, Brick decidió mantenerse en silencio en su lugar hasta que llegara el profesor, el cuál entró unos minutos después. Sin mucho contratiempo comenzó la clase.

Se escuchó un golpeteo en la puerta, seguidamente ésta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de uno de los prefectos

-Disculpe que lo moleste, profesor pero… ¿podría firmar? Es para corroborar su asistencia y clase impartida –le extendió una hoja sujeta en un portapapeles

-No importa, adelante –le hizo un ademán haciendo que el joven se acercara, cuando acabó su labor cerró la puerta, marchándose del lugar.

No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se volvió a escuchar otro golpeteo

-Pase –dijo el profesor

La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver a una tímida rubia con unos papeles en la mano, Brick al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió, era la misma chica que había visto hace rato.

-Disculpe, profesor ¿puedo pasar? –preguntó con pena

El profesor miró la hora-. Creo que es algo tarde son las 8:14 am

Varios chicos del salón protestaron, diciendo que solo eran cuatro minutos más tarde de lo permitido y que la dejara pasar, el profesor dejó salir un resoplido-. Está bien –cedió-. Pero solo por esta vez –le hizo un ademán para que pasara, la rubia así lo hizo

Buscó con la mirada un lugar donde sentarse, los chicos abrieron paso hasta una silla que se encontraba justamente a lado de Brick, éste se sintió algo incómodo por su presencia pero maravillado de tenerla tan cerca, parecía irreal.

-¿Cuál es su nombre? –preguntó el profesor

-Me llamo Miyako Gotokuji, a partir de hoy asistiré a esta universidad así que cuiden de mí –se presentó, levantándose de su asiento para finalizar con una reverencia.

-Muy bien señorita Gotokuji, estamos viendo el tema acerca de un espacio negativo y positivo como verán….- el profesor se perdió en la explicación y continuó dando su clase, Miyako asentía e intentaba comprender lo más que podía

Brick intentaba prestar atención a la clase pero no lo conseguía, su mente estaba ocupada admirando a la chica que tenía alado, bajó la mirada y notó su prolija letra, tal como lo imaginaba su caligrafía era hermosa como ella.

.

.

.

Cuando acabó la clase, Miyako se vio rodeada de nuevo, por sus nuevos compañeros asediándola con diversas preguntas, ella por su parte trataba de contestarlas todas de la manera más amable y cordial, dejando salir por ratos pequeñas sonrisas que encantaron a todos; Brick como pudo salió del salón y se fue a la cafetería encontrándose con una compañera.

-Hey, Brick ¿qué tal la nueva, te gusta? –preguntó de forma pícara

-¿Qué cosas dices? ¡Claro que no! –negó, con la cara sonrojada

-Que va pero si te la comías con la mirada, lo noté claramente y eso que estaba del otro lado del salón –dejó salir varias carcajadas al ver el rostro de Brick pasar de un rosa claro hasta llegar a un rojo intenso

-Deja de molestar, Kaoru –gruñó un poco fastidiado y acalorado por los comentarios-. Mejor vete a ver a tu novio y deja a la gente comprar en paz

-Ya me voy, tranquilo –extendió las manos en señal de paz-. Y no molesto a la gente, te molesto a ti –le sacó la lengua y desapareció de la cafetería en busca de su novio.

.

.

.

.

Al regresar al salón se dio cuenta de que Miyako se encontraba sola, lo cual se le hizo raro pero prefirió no preguntar no quería que lo tachara de chismoso, se acercó a su lugar por su mochila, dispuesto a salir del salón cuando una voz lo llamó.

-Disculpa… -comenzó Miyako

Brick volvió la mirada extrañado-. ¿Sí?

-¿Podrías decirme dónde se fueron todos? –preguntó algo cohibida-. Si no me equivoco tenemos que ir a un taller pero no sé dónde queda ¿podrías decirme, por favor?

Él peli naranja la admiró unos segundos, verla de esa manera le produjo una extraña sensación-. Sí, sígueme –finalmente contestó.

.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas se volvieron más agradables estar sentado junto a Miyako era una bendición para él, era una persona muy agradable, inteligente y que se preocupaba por los demás, durante ese poco tiempo hicieron amigos.

A Brick le gustaba acompañarla a desayunar en el receso, claro no era el único había otro chico en su salón que de igual forma la acompañaba algunas veces.

Las burlas no tardaron en llegar por parte del salón y en especial de Kaoru, la cual disfrutaba molestarlo con la rubia cada vez que podía.

En especial en una tarea que les había dejado el profesor, desde ese día quedaría marcado, al menos por el resto de tiempo que durara la carrera.

.

-Jóvenes, hoy haremos un rostro a escala con la técnica de la cuadrícula, si gustan puede ser de alguien a quien admiran ya sea algún famoso o incluso de una persona especial –el profesor comenzó a dar explicaciones de cómo se haría

-Profesor –alzó la mano un compañero-. ¿Puedo ir a imprimir una imagen? Es que se me olvidó

-¿Alguien más no tiene fotografía? –Preguntó, mirando a la clase, varios alzaron sus manos-. Muy bien vayan pero no tarden mucho –sentenció

-Brick, ¿tienes alguna imagen? –le preguntó Kaoru, acercándose a él

Negó con la cabeza-. Se me olvidó –admitió avergonzado

-¿Qué hay de ti Miyako? –preguntó Kaoru

Ella negó con la cabeza-. Igual se me olvidó

-Voy a ir a imprimir, ¿te traigo una? –le preguntó Brick, ignorando la mirada pícara de Kaoru

-Sí, por favor.

.

Al regresar Brick le mostró a Kaoru las impresiones dos le pertenecía a él, una era para Miyako.

Cuando entró al salón vio a la rubia concentrada en su escalímetro trazando la cuadricula-. Toma –se acercó a ella entregándole la impresión

La cara de ella se iluminó de alegría-. ¿Cómo lo supiste? –sujetó el papel contra su pecho felizmente, era una fotografía de su oppa

-Lo vi en tu Facebook y creí que era la adecuada para ti –confesó algo rojo

Kaoru por su parte evitaba soltar unas risas, sabía lo que pretendía Brick.

El profesor pasó a revisar las tareas y vio al peli naranja animado con su fotografía un integrante de una banda de me gusta- dijo el profesor-, pero no creo que sea la adecuada al momento de hacer tu escala no va a quedar porque está algo deformada, mejor ocupa esta –apuntó la otra impresión

Miyako se sobresaltó a escuchar la carcajada que soltó Kaoru, alzó la mirada en busca de lo que hizo a la pelinegra reír así y lo que vio la hizo enrojecer violentamente, el profesor tenía una fotografía de ella frente a Brick mientras le explicaba porque era mejor hacerlo a escala.

-¿Por qué tiene mi foto? –balbuceó

-Te la iba a dar, como una forma de burlarme de ti, pero creo que no funcionó mi plan y ahora tengo que hacerlo yo –excusaba Brick, con la cara ardiéndole de la vergüenza-. ¿No te molesta?

-N... no, está bien, creo –titubeó un poco al escuchar las propuestas indecentes que decían acerca de Brick y ella, trató de ignorarlas pero no podía evitar sonrojarse por eso

.

.

.

Transcurrieron meses desde el incidente, Miyako prefirió tomarlo como una broma y olvidarse de lo ocurrido, sin embargo sus compañeros siempre que podían, buscaban molestarla con el peli naranja ella solamente se reía, no creía en nada de eso, después de todo solo eran amigos.

.

.

Miyako llevaba una buena relación con Brick pero no siempre se la pasaba a su lado o cerca, mayormente la que pasaba tiempo con él era Kaoru, esos dos se hacían bromas entre ellos y se la pasaban riendo a media clase.

Taakaki se llamaba el otro compañero cercano a ella, el cual era amigo de Brick y de Kaoru, los tres siempre se la pasaban juntos y por lo que podía notar él era el eterno confidente de Brick, a veces los encontraba charlando de asuntos delicados o serios y cuando ella pasaba se callaban o cambiaban de tema, le parecía raro pero no decía nada.

.

.

.

El celular siempre había formado parte importante de Miyako desde que había llegado a la universidad, Brick la molestaba diciendo que lo dejara en paz pero ella se negaba y decía que estaba bien, tecleaba algo rápidamente y lo guardaba en su bolsillo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Así eran todos los días desde que ingreso a esa universidad, apenas llegaba al salón, se dirigía hasta su lugar, sacaba el celular, tecleaba algo y lo volvía a guardar con esa sonrisa; entre clase y clase lo sacaba para revisarlo. Algunas veces tecleaba algo, otras simplemente lo miraba fijamente y lo devolvía a su sitio, impaciente, esperando por algo.

Brick al notar su comportamiento se atrevió a preguntarle.

-¿Por qué siempre estás al pendiente del celular? –trató de hacer sonar la pregunta de una forma casual mientras le daba un sorbo a su bebida, se encontraban en pleno receso

Miyako se sonrojó y se dispuso a contarle, emocionada.

-Antes de venir aquí a esta ciudad y la universidad, conocí a un chico –miraba a los alrededores cerciorándose que nadie más la escuchara-. Comenzamos a hablar y me di cuenta de que es una persona amable, encantadora y sobre todo tenemos gustos similares, a veces voy de visita a la ciudad pero desde que entramos no lo he vuelto a ver, solo nos mandamos mensajes pero eso me hace feliz.

Brick sintió que su corazón dolía un poco por aquella confesión pero trató de ignorarlo, continuó escuchando a Miyako y la historia que venía con ella acerca del misterioso chico, al cual decidió ponerle el sobrenombre de "niño" porque ella así lo llamaba por alguna razón no quería revelarle el verdadero nombre del chico, él decidió no presionarla, tampoco es que quisiera saber mucho de ese chico, por el momento.

.

.

.

Cierto día Miyako se quedó en el taller de dibujo terminando su tarea que no le salía, no era muy buena en dibujo técnico por solo un milímetro que calculara mal, su trabajo no quedaría al momento de trazar convirtiéndose en cinco milímetros que sobrepasaran el trabajo original, se encontraba frustrada pero decidió no rendirse, se colocó los audífonos y comenzó a trazar todo de nuevo.

Brick no salió a desayunar como habitualmente lo hacía con Kaoru, se quedó a terminar unos bocetos que era tarea de la profesora de dibujo, su amigo Taakaki tampoco salió de igual forma se quedó a terminar el mismo trabajo que Miyako hacía.

Ambos se quedaron viendo a Miyako y al observar que tenía audífonos decidieron comenzar a hablar, sin embargo la rubia tocó el hombro de Brick llamando su atención, éste se sobresaltó y gritó lentamente sobre su asiento

-¿Qué necesitas? –le preguntó, nervioso pensando que ella había escuchado algo de la conversación

-¿Podrías ayudarme? No me sale, tú eres bueno en esto, ayúdame por favor –rogó, Brick al verla no pudo negarse

Taakaki admiraba la escena un poco alejado.

Cuando Brick terminó de explicarle dejó a Miyako que continuara haciéndolo, ella le agradeció con una sonrisa provocando una oleada de sentimientos en él, volvió a su posición inicial y miró a Taakaki, su amigo lo vio de forma pícara.

-¿Vas a seguir molestando con eso? –le preguntó-. Aunque hay algo que no sabes por eso sigues molestando –volteo a ver a Miyako cerciorándose de que no escuchara nada-. Después te lo digo

Taakaki asintió, sin comprender.

.

.

.

.

Brick la observó sentarse a su lado con una sonrisa en el rostro, como lo supuso acababa de revisar su celular, a pesar de que sabía que su alegría era por aquél "niño" no evitaba que él se sintiera feliz de verla así, tan hermosa y radiante.

Por ratos su mirada se dirigía a ella, admirándola, como siempre accidentalmente le rozaba las manos, al estar en un lugar muy juntos por las sillas era algo normal, pero eso no evitaba que sintiera una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, Miyako no parecía notarlo en absoluto, en cambio tomaba las manos de él de vez en cuando y en ciertos momentos sin saber lo que provocaba en él.

.

.

-Miyako, vayamos a ver los murales que dijo la profesora de dibujo ¿te parece? –le preguntó Brick, al salir de clases, esperaba su respuesta pero ella tardó en pensarlo, haciendo que su esperaba resultara de los más larga cuando apenas habían transcurrido unos segundos

-Está bien –asintió-. Nos vemos en la estación

Brick sintió que su corazón daba un vuelco de alegría, esperaría ese día con ansias.

.

.

Al verla frente a la estación del metro, sintió que se transportaba a otro mundo, Miyako se veía hermosa más de lo normal, cuando ella lo divisó le hizo un ademán para que se acercara, así lo hizo.

-Llegas tarde –reclamó, inflando los cachetes como niña pequeña, eso lo hizo reír, se acercó a ella y le revolvió el cabello

-Lo siento –se disculpó, sin borrar la sonrisa del rostro

-Bien ¿vamos? –Miyako lo jaló del brazo, llevándoselo

El recorrido fue largo y agotador, cada uno se detuvo a admirar y sacarse fotos con los murales los cuales se veían perfectos, demostrando que se había hecho por profesionales, ellos al verlos quedaron asombrados, tal vez algún día pudieran lograr esos efectos; pero por el momento solo eran aprendices.

-Tenemos un largo camino por recorrer ¿por qué no me cuentas algo? –preguntó el peli naranja, caminando a la par de ella

-¿Qué quieres que te cuente? –contestó animada

-Lo que quieras, tal vez, tu historia con el "niño" –sabía que estaba entrando en terreno peligroso por así decirse, pero no aguantaba más quería saber qué tipo de relación llevaba Miyako con aquél chico

Ella mostró una sonrisa y comenzó: -Lo conocí a finales de la preparatoria, a punto de graduarnos, él iba en la tarde yo en la mañana –dejó escapar unas risas-. Sé que dirás ¿cómo lo conociste si estudiaban en diferentes turnos? Pero la verdad es que tuve que quedarme a realizar mi servicio social y de allí empezó todo

Brick escuchaba todo atentamente, por rato pasaban cerca de árboles y les arrancaba una rama para ir destruyéndola en el camino, necesitaba hacer algo mientras escuchaba la historia

-Al principio me dio pena –continuó Miyako-. Luego me armé de valor y comencé a hablarle, las cosas se fueron dando y salimos un par de veces, nos mandamos mensajes y así estamos hasta la fecha, pero no lo he visto en todos estos meses.

-¿Por qué? –interrumpió Brick, aventando aquella rama, prestando cuidadosa atención a lo que decía

Miyako se encogió de hombros-. No sé, creo que me da miedo –admitió

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué? –Brick se puso delante de ella, mirándola a los ojos, ella simplemente se detuvo

-No sé, creo que me gusta pero me da miedo –comenzó a juguetear con los dedos, y apartó la mirada

-No entiendo –la tomó de los hombros, ella soltó el agarré y cambió la mirada por una más alegre aunque Brick sabía que era fingida

-Olvídalo –dijo finalmente-. Ahí viene el metro, nos vemos –se despidió con un beso en la mejilla

Dejando muy pensativo a Brick, aquella noche no pudo conciliar el sueño, se le venían a la mente muchas posibles razones del porque Miyako tendría miedo, además de que sus sentimientos lo llegaban a confundir bastantes, rodó sobre su cama hasta que finalmente pudo dormir por unas horas.

.

.

.

Prefirieron hacer como que nada había ocurrido, Miyako lo llevaba a cabo en cambio a Brick le costaba algo de trabajo pero lo conseguía. Seguían saliendo de vez en cuando entre amigos, divirtiéndose y pasando un agradable rato, Taakaki que no estaba enterado del todo del tema, provocaba ciertos accidentes que pusieran a Miyako y Brick en comprometedoras situaciones. Recibiendo un golpe por parte de éste, pero aunque normalmente acabara así, consideraba que había valido la pena.

Kaoru presentó oficialmente a su novio después de tanto tiempo, su nombre era Butch y se complementaba perfectamente con ella, cierta rubia al verlos sentía ternura y un poco de celos no por alguno de ellos sino por la relación que tenían, deseaba estar así con cierta persona. Para Brick no era muy diferente el sentimiento, se sentía de igual manera, pero cada vez era más consciente de que aquello sería imposible.

Taakaki por su parte presentó a su novia sorprendiendo a todos, no esperaban que el tuviera una ya que no hablaba mucho acerca de ese tema, su novia había resultado de lo más encantadora y pronto todos se volvieron amigos, agrandándolo aún más.

-Solo falta que ustedes dos se hagan novios y estaríamos completos –sugirió Taakaki, haciendo resonar una carcajada

Miyako sintió como la sangre se le subía al rostro, mientras negaba apresuradamente.

Brick deseó que aquello fuera posible, aunque fuera solo en su imaginación.

.

.

.

Al llegar al salón Brick se encontró con la rubia, muy feliz a decir verdad más feliz de lo normal, se acercó y la saludó, sentándose en su respectivo lugar, le apretó una mejilla, ella se quejó

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –se frotaba donde la había pellizcado

-Es que parece que andas en las nubes, solo quise asegurarme de que estás bien –explicó con autosuficiencia en la voz-. ¿Te ocurrió algo bueno?

Miyako continuaba sobando su mejilla-. ¡Sí! –Chilló de emoción-. Esta semana fui a visitar a mis padres, allí me encontré con el "niño" –sus ojos se iluminaron

-¿Así que es eso? –Arqueó una ceja-. ¿Ya me dirás su nombre?

-Espera –lo detuvo la rubia-. Me lo topé, hablamos por un rato y fue algo especial ¿recuerdas que te dije que tenía miedo?

Brick asintió.

-Pues ya no, tenía miedo porque no lo había visto y pensaba que nada podría pasar pero al verlo otra vez, me di cuenta de que me gusta –atrajo sus manos hacia sus labios cubriéndolos avergonzada-. Se llama Boomer –finalizó

-Que bien, me alegro por ti Miyako –felicitaba aunque por dentro sentía su corazón hacerse pedazos, era oficial nunca tendría y nunca tuvo oportunidad con una chica como ella, había sido un tonto al crearse falsas ilusiones. Nada más llegó a su casa aventó su mochila y se encerró en su habitación, no quería saber nada.

.

.

.

El frío comenzó a colarse a través de las paredes y cristales, Brick lo sintió y se acurrucó contra las sábanas, era un perfecto día para no salir de la cama, y eso planeaba hacer.

Alargó su mano, tomando su celular y vio que tenía un mensaje de Miyako, presuroso lo abrió y lo leyó:

"_Brick, sabes me quedé preocupada por ti, anoche te marqué varias veces y no respondiste, espero que no te sientas enfermo ya sabes que cualquier cosa siempre estaré para ti, ¿sí?" _

Al leerlo apretó el celular con fuerza, le dio unas enormes ganas de arrojarlo contra la pared y destruirlo, no sabía a qué jugaba Miyako pero al parecer si no lo hacía a propósito era muy ingenua para no notar que le hacía daño, cuando le mandaba cosas así porque su preocupación solo era de amistad y él no solo quería eso de ella, quería más.

Se armó de valor y tecleó:

"_Gracias por preocuparte, tranquila estoy bien, ¿te gustaría salir un rato? Si puedes nos vemos en el parque central a las 5:00 pm"_

Al poco rato, recibió la respuesta:

"_Me alegro de que estés bien, nos vemos allí a las 5:00 pm, sé puntual"_

Brick río al leer lo último, estaba decidido, le diría lo que sentía a Miyako.

.

.

.

.

No había disminuido el frío en absoluto así que fue abrigado, llegó un poco antes para ordenar sus ideas, comenzó a temblar pero no porque tuviera frio, se encontraba muy nervioso y eso lo hacía temblar.

Al cabo de unos minutos llegó Miyako, como siempre radiante.

Brick le hizo una seña y ella se acercó corriendo.

-Me alegro de que estés bien –le sujetó una mano

-No era para tanto, mi celular se descargó por eso no contesté –se rascó la nuca nervios, esperando que ella se creyera aquella mentira.

Funcionó.

-Bien ¿para qué querías verme? –preguntó ansiosa

-Primero caminemos un rato –la tomó de la mano y la obligó a caminar a un lado de él

Miyako sintió vibrar algo en su bolsillo, sacó su celular y el rostro se le iluminó.

Brick lo notó pero prefirió no decir nada, no por el momento.

Caminaron un largo rato, hablaron de cosas triviales y por ratos bromeaban, ambos se la estaban pasando muy bien, con la compañía del otro.

-¿Ya me lo vas a decir? –comenzó a impacientarse la rubia

-¿Tienes algo que decirme? Antes de que empiece –advirtió Brick

Miyako se lo pensó un momento y luego habló-. Sí, Boomer vendrá esta semana y nos reuniremos –cambio su rostro a una mezcla de picardía, sonrojo y pena-. Ese día planeo decirle que me gusta

-¿Y luego? –preguntó con amargura en la voz

-¿Luego? No entiendo –Miyako trató de asimilar la pregunta pero no comprendía a que se refería su amigo

-Me refiero, te vas a confesar y suponiendo que te diga que sí, se hacen novios ¿y luego? Él no vendrá a vivir aquí ¿cierto? –Miyako asintió lentamente-. No puedes tener una relación así, es mejor tener a una persona a tu lado que vivir de solo mensajes –su tono de voz se elevó, asustándola

-Me gusta ¿no lo entiendes? –se excusó, algo dolida

-Eso no cambia nada, mejor búscate a alguien que si pueda estar contigo, no virtualmente.

-No quiero a nadie, solo lo quiero a él.

Brick se tomó el puente de la nariz, frustrado-. Me gustas, Miyako ¿no lo ves? Quiero estar contigo, yo estaré a tu lado, no será solamente virtual como el tal Boomer –se acercó a Miyako y la aprisionó en un fuerte abrazo, no la quería soltar, sabía que si lo hacía la perdería para siempre.

Miyako estaba en un estado de shock, no salía del asombro, nunca se imaginó que su amigo sintiera algo así por ella, se sentía culpable por haberlo hecho sentir de esa manera todo ese tiempo pero no había marcha atrás, a ella le gustaba Boomer en pocos días lo vería y le diría que le gustaba, no podía engañar a su corazón y aceptar la confesión de Brick por lástima sería como traicionarse a sí misma.

-Brick –llamó suavemente-. Suéltame, por favor –suplicó

El aludido negó con la cabeza-. Si te suelto, me dejarás –pronunció con el labio inferior temblándole

-Lo siento –murmuró débilmente-. Pero no puedo hacerte esto, tengo claro mis sentimientos, así que por favor, no te quiero hacer daño, solo déjame ir

Brick la abrazó aún más fuerte, sollozando como un niño pequeño, se sentía patético pero esa iba a ser la última vez que la tuviera de esa forma y quería grabar todo de ella, el olor característico de su perfume, el tamaño de su pequeño y esbelto cuerpo, la fragancia de su cabello, todo era un éxtasis para él y no quería dejarlo ir, pero al final sabía que así tendría que ser.

Poco a poco fue aflojando el agarre hasta soltarla completamente, se dejó caer en el piso con la mirada hacia el suelo, Miyako dudaba de que hacer, pero finalmente se decidió, le dio un corto abrazo pronunciando un: "_Lo siento" _antes de desaparecer de la vista de Brick.

La había perdido, ahora era oficial, continuó sollozando sintiéndose el ser más patético que existía, en ese momento poco le importaba su dignidad, solo quería retroceder el tiempo y evitar que aquél sentimiento creciera en su interior, porque él sabía desde un inicio que siempre había sido un amor imposible.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Qué tal? <strong>

**¿Era lo que esperaban? la verdad ni yo me imaginé que acabaría así, de hecho sentí que le faltó más pero ya son las 4:30 de la madrugada y quiero dormir xD así que decidí dejarlo así**

**Lo sé fui mala, con Brick :l**

**Esta pareja es nueva para mí, decidí probar con ellos se me hace algo lindo pero no cambiaría a mi pareja favorita: los azulitos :3**

**En fin, dejen reviews para saber si les gusta o quieren que mejore algo o incluso si no tuvo coherencia**

**Por cierto eso de los profes y todo eso, es cierto, como dije en mi aviso de mi fic, estoy estudiando diseño gráfico así que decidí dejar intacta ese lado de las asignatura además de que le da un lado realista (ojála mi profe viera esto, se daría cuenta que si presto atención a su clase cuando explica xD)**

**Hasta el próximo fic...**

**~Emi-nekiito :)**


End file.
